Jealous of the Moon
by Morning
Summary: Just a quiet little tale of moon light and time together.... Throttle /Charley


_I don't own the Biker Mice from Mars and I use them for this post just for the fun of doing a song fic using the song as a base for the story. I'm a big Shania Twain fan and this song was on her last CD "UP" and I don't own the song either. This was a spur of the moment kind of creation so if there are any grammar and or spelling faux pas my apologies in advance. I hope it doesn't take away from the read._

Jealous of the Moon 

The day had been hot, strangely quiet, and uneventful.  It was one of those rare times Limburger had decided to close himself way in the Tower. The heat caused him to generate more than his normal horrific rotten fish smell getting an unusual amount of complains from the surrounding businesses. This focused more attention than, the over weight odorous Alien, really cared to have. So closing himself and his smell away in the building was the wisest move until the temperature and his stench drop.

So what was there for the Martian hero's and their earthling companion to do, but enjoy the lazy summer night? For Throttle and Charley it was taking a few precious moments to cultivate their blossoming romance. For Modo it was taking his gear and enjoying a little night fishing and for Vinnie, oddly enough, it was staying at the scoreboard content to have the TV, remote, large industrial size fan and cooler of root beer all to himself.

The lake was the place of choice for Modo, Throttle and Charley. The gray giant took his gear into the small boat Charley was able to get for him and he was off to find his favorite fishing spot. A soft blanket spread under a willowy old tree situated on a hill offered a nice view of the lake for the young couple. The balmy breeze caressing them only added to the perfection of the moment. Throttle, with his head comfortably on Charley's lap, held her hand gently rubbing it against his cheek and kissing her palm every once in a while. The feel of her soft furless skin was something new but a sensation he'd never get enough of.

 She drank in everything about him and was constantly amazed at how someone so different could have completely imprisoned her heart, mind, and soul. She leaned back and let the fingers of her other hand play in his hair and she began softly humming. Throttle turned and smiled hoping it would encourage her to share more of her song. She was always so shy and it took a lot to get her to actually sing, but she had the kind of voice that could heal the world if it could hear her.

Charley blushed, but the imploring gentle expression on his face made her sing a little louder, if for no other reason then to let him hear the words her heart felt,

**(song starts)**

_If I were the moon, I could catch your eye- I'm jealous of the moon_

_If I were the wind, I would make you fly- I'm jealous of that too_

_I wish I were the sun shinning on your face- caressing like a lover_

_I would wrap you up in a warm embrace we'd be holdin' one another_

                           I'm jealous of the sun  Oh jealous of the sun 

_Oh I don't wanna share you with nothing else _

_I gotta have you to myself_

_Oh, I can't help it _

_I'm so in love_

_I just can't get you close enough, no_

_When the suns on your skin_

_I can't hold it in _

_And I know it's a sin_

_But I'm jealous of the sun_

**(song stops)**

Her hand moved from his golden bangs, down his cheek, along his jaw line and traced his mouth slowly stopping to run the back of her finger under his chin.

**_(song starts)_**

_I wish I were the rain runnin' down your neck and drippin' from your fingers_

_Then I could be the drop rollin' off your back _

I'd love to let it linger 

_Jealous of the rain_

_Oh Jealous of the rain_

_Oh I don't wanna share you with nothing else_

_I gotta have you to myself_

_Oh I can't help it I'm so in love _

_I just can't get you close enough_

_When it rains on your face_

_I almost can taste_

_Your beauty your grace_

_I'm jealous of the rain_

**_(song stops)_**

****

She pulled her other hand free and cupped his face between her hands.

**(song starts)**

_When the wind's in your hair_

_The way it blows through the air_

Oh it seems so unfair 

_When the moons in your eyes _

_You seem to light up the skies_

_And I realize_

_I'm even jealous of the moon._

**_(song stops)_**

****

Throttle raised up and turned to hold her face in the same fashion. His lips brushed delicately over her ear, down the side of her neck and finally he enrapture her in an impassioned kiss, leaving the moon, sun, and rain to be jealous of her.

The End 


End file.
